bionicle_legacyfandomcom-20200215-history
Masks
Masks are used for ceremonial purposes, or are bestowed upon individuals to grant Powers. Powers and Usage All beings have within themselves various sized pools of magical energy. A mask acts as a key that allows this energy to affect the natural world in a way proscribed by the runic symbols present on the mask. Most beings cannot access the full potential of masks. A mask of fire, for a normal being, could provide them with a resistance to heat and maybe proficiency at starting and using fires, as well as the ability to charge elemental weaponry. However, someone with the mental strength and sufficient power could work supernatural effects such as shooting fireballs, setting things alight, and causing objects to spontaneously combust, as well as the lesser abilities stated above. However, if a mask is made with multiple elements, it is highly unstable by nature, and the uncontrolled energy can be drawn upon more easily by anyone. Some beings are "bonded" to one element (e.g: the toa), and can only utilize masks which were crafted using that power. Mask Making The art of making masks is an ancient and delicate practice the entirety of which is known only to the Mask Makers. Though no one knows the whole process, it is generally said that the making follows a distinct formula, which is as follows: # Natural materials and/or elemental crystals are used to imbue the materials that the mask is shaped out of (preferably metal or crystal) with elemental energy. The imbuing object is normally drained of all its magical energy and life force in doing so, and is destroyed. # The soon to be mask is poured out into a mold, giving it a rough shape. # Over a specially prepared forge, the mask is smoothed out and engraved with runic symbols which control the flow of energy through the mask, stabilizing it. These runes can also provide the mask with alternate powers. A rune can also be applied after the mask is forged if it is reheated in the fire it was made in. List of Prominent Masks Mask Makers * Mask of Creation * Golden Protector Mask * Mask of Control * Mask of Ultimate Power Okotans * Villager Mask of Fire * Villager Mask of Jungle * Villager Mask of Stone * Villager Mask of Ice (Blue) * Villager Mask of Ice (White) * Villager Mask of Water (Light Blue) * Villager Mask of Water (Dark Blue) * Villager Mask of Earth * Villager Mask of Fire and Jungle * Villager Mask of Earth and Water Protectors * Elemental Fire Mask * Elemental Jungle Mask * Elemental Stone Mask * Elemental Ice Mask * Elemental Water Mask * Elemental Earth Mask Toa * Mask of Fire * Golden Mask of Fire * Unity Mask of Fire * Golden Unity Mask of Fire * Mask of Jungle * Golden Mask of Jungle * Unity Mask of Jungle * Golden Unity Mask of Jungle * Mask of Stone * Golden Mask of Stone * Unity Mask of Stone * Golden Unity Mask of Stone * Mask of Ice * Golden Mask of Ice * Unity Mask of Ice * Golden Unity Mask of Ice * Mask of Water * Golden Mask of Water * Unity Mask of Water * Golden Unity Mask of Water * Mask of Earth * Golden Mask of Earth * Unity Mask of Earth * Golden Unity Mask of Earth Elemental Creatures * Creature Mask of Fire * Creature Mask of Jungle * Creature Mask of Stone * Creature Mask of Ice * Creature Mask of Water * Creature Mask of Earth Skull Creatures * Golden Mask of the Skull Spiders * Skull Spider Mask * Skull Mask (Silver) * Skull Mask (Titanium) * Bull Skull Mask Shadow Horde * Beast Mask of Corruption (Lava) * Beast Mask of Corruption (Storm) * Beast Mask of Corruption (Quake) Others * Hunter Mask * Mask of Time (G2)